Edward belongs with Emma
by Sweetly-Sour94
Summary: Edxoc Edwardxoc You belong with me songfic and oneshot Anti-edxwinry and slight Winry bashing might have spelling errors, WInry is OOC sorry


**((A/N: hey I just got another idea and here it is! Sorry Winry lovers. I don't own the song or FMA *sigh* but it would be cool if I did! Sorry if it sucks)) **

Emma watched as her boss, Edward Elric, argued on the phone with his girlfriend.

"Winry! It was just a joke. It meant nothing. Ok? Ok. I'll see you when I get home. Bye." Edward hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Emma felt guilty; she had been part of the laughing group.

"A little trouble boss?" Emma asked as she set the stack of papers on his desk for a minute.

"It's nothing to worry about Em." Edward gave her a reassuring smile and started in on the papers.

_You're on the phone _

_With your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about _

_Something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

Emma smiled as she bobbed her head in time with the song on the radio. She smiled when she realized Winry would have hated this song. She thought back to the times when she and Edward had gone on those dangerous missions alone.

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind_

_Of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story_

_Like I do _

Emma looked down at her outfit as the song ended. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. Winry probably went to bed wearing that stupid black tube top and short-shorts. She remembered one of the times Ed had fought in front of Winry. She had sheered like a banshee and Emma had fought beside him unnoticed.

_She wears short skirts_

_And I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain _

_And I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming 'bout the day_

_When you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for _

_Has been here the whole time _

_If you can see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So way can't you_

_See you belong with me_

_You belong with me _

Edward and Emma walked down to work the next day after meeting on one street. The two of them were laughing their heads of at a joke Emma had told about her older brother, Roy Mustang. _This is easy!_ Emma thought before she noticed Edward looked very tired and his smile was almost dull. Not its usually bright shine. Although she hadn't seen that smile since he had hooked up with Winry.

"You ok?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied but Emma didn't believe that for a second.

_Walkin' the streets with you _

_And you're worn out jeans _

_I can't help thinking _

_This is how it ought to be _

_Laughin on the park bench _

_Thinkin' to myself _

_Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile_

_that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, _

_since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that_

Edward told Emma about Winry's new obnoxious high heel shoes. She had fallen the first time she wore them. Emma giggled at the idea of Winry face planting and looked down at her sensible shoes.

_She wears high heels, _

_I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain _

_and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day _

_when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that _

_I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Emma waited at his office door so they could walk home together. She grimaced about how obvious it was that she was in love with him.

_Standing by or _

_waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know that_

_Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Edward walked out of his office looking sad.

"What's wrong boss?" Emma asked tipping her head slightly.

"Winry just dumped me." Edward said and sighed.

"Why the hell did she do that?"

"Something about not taking our relationship seriously." Ed sighed again and started walking. "And now on top of that she kicked me out so I have spend the night at a hotel."

"You could stay with me." Emma offered before she could stop herself. Edward looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"No problem. Let's go get some dinner." Emma smiled sweetly.

"Fine but you're buying." Ed laughed cheerfully finally showing off that sweet, shining smile.


End file.
